The present invention relates to a method for separating flexible, flat objects, especially paper sheets, sheets of board, sheet metal panels, or the like, which objects are lifted upward from a stack and are thereby separated, and are then being transported away in a transport direction that runs horizontally or at least approximately horizontally.
It is known to lift flexible, flat objects, for example sheet metal panels, from a stack by means of a vacuum device applied over the entire area, and then to transport the objects horizontally in the transport direction, in order to feed them to further-processing. The number of objects lifted and transported per unit time may not be increased indefinitely, because at increasing speed, the risk that a number of objects will be lifted at the same time increases, when the following sheet metal panel adheres to the lifted object like a sheet metal panel, that is located at the top. In spite of remedial measures, for example lateral introduction of blown air in order to improve the process of separating the panels, multiple lifting cannot be avoided at very high speeds. In addition, in modern feeders which act on the leading edge, the lifting sucker has to be put down on the stack during the panel gap between two successive panels and has to attract the next panel by suction and lift it. In the process, at high speeds, the time available becomes too short to permit trouble-free and low-vibration transport.